


Starving

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Request: Can I request a song fic for Starving by Hailee Steinfeld with Dean x Reader? Pretty please ❤️❤️❤️





	

**You know just what to say**

**Things that scare me**

**I should just walk away**

**But I can't move my feet**

 

It all started when you and Dean slept together on that hunt. A few drinks too many, sweet words, and stumbled steps the motel room later, and all worries about the shifter case you’d finished went away for a few hours. You knew it didn’t mean anything. It was just two friends mutually relieving some stress. 

So it became a thing. If the life was becoming too much, or one of you was having a tough time, the other came to the rescue. Let’s just say that Sam’s new best friend were his headphones. 

The only issue with your little ‘no strings attached’ arrangement, was that Dean desperately wanted strings. 

 

**The more that I know you, the more I want to**

**Something inside me's changed**

**I was so much younger yesterday, oh**

 

Dean wanted nothing more than to be able to call you his. He wanted to see you walking around the bunker in a stolen shirt of his. He wanted to wrap you up in his arms on the couch. He wanted to hold hands while walking. He didn’t want you to leave his room early in the morning. He wanted it to be your room too. 

But he also knew that you wanted to keep things casual. Sam had told him over and over to just tell you how he felt, but the last thing wanted was to screw everything up. So he did what he does best and kept it hidden. 

Until that blew up in his face. 

 

**I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**

**Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo**

**By the way, right away, you do things to my body**

**I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**

 

**(I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you)**

**(I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you)**

 

Sam wasn’t even up for his early morning run when you slipped out of Dean’s arms. He blearily blinked his eyes open. You pulled on your clothes and gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Dean lay there, battling with his thoughts as you continued to redress. When your hand was on the doorknob he finally made up his mind. 

_ Screw it. _

“Y/N, wait.”

You turned as he sat up, covers pooling at his waist. He swallowed, trying to get out what he’d wanted to say for months.

“I want strings.”

You giggled, looking at him with a confused expression. 

“What do you mean?”

He sighed, and locked his eyes with yours, determined to tell you the truth. 

“This….thing we have going-I want more. I know that we agreed it would be no strings attached and that it was just friends blowing off some steam. But sweetheart...I want strings. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night, not just the ones after a lot of drinking or a hard case. I want to kiss you whenever I can. I want the jealous feeling I get when other guys flirt with you to be because you’re mine.”

 

**By the way, right away, you do things to my body**

**I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**

 

**You know just how to make**

**My heart beat faster**

**Emotional earthquake,**

**Bring on disaster**

 

You let out the breath that you’d been holding through his speech. The guilt in your eyes told Dean everything before the words even left your mouth. 

“Dean, I’m sorry. Relationships….they never work out for me. If we became serious and something happened to you I don’t know if I could handle it. So my answer is no.”

Dean looked down at the floor, his heart feeling like it was splintering. 

“I think that for the sake of our friendship...this,” You gestured in between the two of you, “needs to end. I’ll-I’ll see you at breakfast Dean.”

The door closed behind you and Dean flopped back onto his pillows. He briefly considered never leaving the spot he was in. After about ten minutes, something flared up inside him. 

Dean wasn’t going to give up just yet. 

 

**You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees**

**Yeah, something inside me's changed**

**I was so much younger yesterday, aye**

**So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah**

 

He’d confessed his feelings to you on a Wednesday. So a week later, while the two of you were in library doing research he nudged you. You looked up expectantly. 

“I like you a lot. And I still think that if you gave me a chance, you wouldn’t regret going on a date with me.”

You stared at him with look that was a mix of confusion and being impressed. 

“Where did that come from?”

Dean gave you a lopsided smile, his usual air of confidence radiating off of him. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the library table. He spoke over the top of his book. 

“I’m going to tell you that every Wednesday until you say yes or make me go away.”

You didn’t say anything in response. Dean didn’t miss the little smile you tried to hid behind your book. 

 

**I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**

**Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo**

**By the way, right away, you do things to my body**

**I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**

**Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo**

**By the way, right away, you do things to my body**

**I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**

 

**(I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you)**

**(I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you)**

 

You sliced the head off the last vampire, breathing heavily. You helped Dean off of the ground where he’d been knocked. He wiped some blood from his cheek. 

“It’s Wednesday. I really like you.”

You just chuckled, leading the way back to the Impala.

****

Dean was cooking some pasta for dinner when you wandered into the kitchen. He watched out of the corner of his eye as you grabbed a glass of water, still reading the lore book in your hand. 

“Y/N?”

You looked up. 

“I really like you.”

You smiled at him, and gave his shoulder a pat as you left the room. 

****

“What the hell were you thinking?!” 

Dean yelled, hands balled into fists. You just rolled your eyes, and stood your ground. If you hadn’t gone off alone, the rugaru would have taken another victim, so you didn’t see what Dean’s issue was. 

“Oh calm down. No one got hurt.”

“Calm down? Y/N you went off without back up, without telling us, without...anything!”

You sighed, uncrossing your arms and offering him an apologetic smile. 

“I promise to tell you the next time I charge off into the the face of danger. Okay?”

Dean just huffed, clearly not satisfied. You opened the Impala’s door, sliding into the backseat. From the driver’s seat, Dean was still fuming. It didn’t stop the tradition though. 

“It’s Wednesday. I like you.”

 

**By the way, right away, you do things to my body**

**I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**

**You, yeah, 'til I tasted you**

 

**(I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you)**

 

**By the way, right away you do things to my body**

**I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**

 

Dean winced as you put another stitch in his shoulder. With another swig of whiskey down his throat, he watched your face as you worked. You were completely concentrated, knawing a little on your lower lip. He really wanted to brush a stray hair behind your ear, but resisted. When the final stitch was down, you snipped the string and covered the gash with a bandage. Before you could walk away, Dean’s hand circled your wrist. 

“It’s Wednesday. I really-”

You cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He kissed back, the pain in his shoulder melting into the background. 

“Yes. I’ll give us a chance. Just stop saying you like me.”

“No promises.”

 

**The more that I know you, the more I want to**

**Something inside me's changed**

**I was so much younger yesterday**


End file.
